A Rare Beauty
by ladytitania78
Summary: An Elven family comes to Mirkwood and brings happiness back to the kingdom and Thranduil finds Love Again. Thranduil x O/C. (I apologize for the Elvish language used. I tried to put the translations in the story.) This is my first Hobbit/LOTR FF. There is smut at the end... Any feedback is appreciated.:-)
1. Mirkwood

It had been several seasons since her family had come to Greenwood, now known as Mirkwood in the Northern Realm. After losing his father King Oropher in battle at the gates of Mordor; Thranduil became the king and his people retreated to underground realms under the mountains of Mirkwood, the outskirts in which was now infested with Orcs and giant spiders. He was a very protective king.

Elanesse and her parents, Erophin and Aredele' Taralom, were descendants of a high born elven family from Lothlórien. They had come to Mirkwood to find a new home. Her father was a general who was known for strength in battle. After the Battle of the Wrath and the Last Alliance, dragons managed to wipe out their home outside of Lothlórien, her father sought residence in another place. They had heard that the army of the Northern Realm under King Thranduil was known as the greatest in the lands, nestled in the mountains. When her family appeared before King Thranduil, he already knew who Erophin was. Thranduil told Erophin that his family was more than welcome in their kingdom, as he was a skilled soldier who fought in the battle of Modor as well. Aredele', Elanesse's mother was a jeweler by trade. Thranduil was pleased to have a general like Erophin to lead his army to keep his kingdom and his people safe from the dangers that have plagued the lands surrounding Mirkwood for centuries.

Thranduil had become a reclusive and protective king of his people after losing his father and later afterwards, his wife in battle, just after the birth of his son. The one thing that was certain was he remained protective of his only son and heir Legolas. Elanesse was the royal educator and historian of the Elvish culture and dance in Lothlórien. She was known for her rare beauty and deep knowledge.

It was rumored among the kingdom that she was blessed with rare beauty by Galadriel herself. Elanesse's parents were of light skin, with gray eyes and light brown hair. Hair and colors varied in the Elven race, but Elanesse was a lean, beautiful Elf maiden, with all Elven features, except for her eye and hair color. When she was born, she was born with long wavy strawberry blond hair and bright emerald eyes, rivaling the color found in the green stones of Girion or the old colors once found in Greenwood. It was rumored in legend, that Galadriel bestowed these gifts to the child when she was born. She had told Aredele that she had seen that Elanesse would bring great happiness and knowledge to the people and the history of the Elves would persist through time with her. Elanesse was rumored to possess starlight magic to bring the hope to those who were sad and lonely. Everyone did agree that she was special. For a few centuries, it was her to whom Elven families would send their children to, to learn the culture and language of the elves, history and even geography of the various lands.

Thranduil granted her request to continue that same work in his kingdom of Mirkwood. She also taught them about the elven myths and legends. As beautiful as she was, she was also a skilled sword wielder like her father. She brought happiness to the people and this made Thranduil glad. He would greet her in the halls and she would reply. There were some small conversations, but nothing more. She would work on collections of history, so that it might be preserved for eternity. At this time, she was providing dance lessons to the people for dance _Mereth Nuin Giliath (The Feast of Starlight)_


	2. Curiosity

As time passed, his curiosity got the best of him. Always from afar, he watched her engaged with the people. Every dinner, she dined with her family and by other Elves including Legolas. She was always smiling and laughing, all the while her eyes would indeed shine like starlight. He even noticed she had preference for his finest red berry wine. On a few occasions, she had caught the King watching her, and she would smile at him and continue on her business.

Thranduil found that one day he wanted see what she did in her spare time. One day, he followed her down to the training yards and found her clad in armor, battling swords with Legolas. The two had become friends and companions. As Thranduil watched her spar with his son, he felt something in his heart that he had not felt in a long time. The two continued to jest at one another. Her smile was bright and it made him happy to watch her.

"You have got to be faster than that Legolas!" she cried as she managed to tumble and disarm him. She was crouched over him, but with a flip, he now had her on her back. She landed with a thud.

"Now, Elan'. Who is the better warrior now? He smirked at her.

"Now, Legolas, never let your enemy distract you." She said as she managed to flip him on his back, while crouched over him and pulled a dagger from her boot and held it at his neck. "I am the better warrior." She smirked.

The two laughed together, "It seems that I am in a very compromised position, my lady."

"So it would seem." She climbed off of him and helped him up. "Remember when we first sparred together?" The two walked over to a bench. She handed him a small goblet of water.

"I do. The first time that I had you on your back and disarmed, you kissed me." Legolas said.

"I did." She laughed. "You were completely surprised and I took advantage of it."

"You did." He laughed. "It was a nice distraction though."

"Thank you my prince, but we both know that it is not my lips that you wish to kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"Legolas, I see the way that you look at her."

"Who?" he asked.

"Tauriel. You have much in common with her. You are both fine warriors and leaders, evenly matched in most every way. _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ will be upon us in a less than a fortnight. Take her with you, as friends to have fun."

"I do not know if I could. How would I ask her?"

"Are you scared of her?" she jested.

"No. I just would not know what to say to her. We talk about many things, but love is not one of them. We are good friends, but nothing more. What of you? Who are you attending with?"

"I have been working so much to make _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ special, I have not had time to consider an escort. Regardless, take her. Drink wine, eat, dance, do whatever makes you happy. A life without love or joy, is a life wasted. Love gives hope, hope gives light which will chase away the dark."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you, Legolas. Your kingdom lies beneath what was a wonderful and beautiful spot on Middle Earth. Though, there is darkness around, if one person has love in their hearts for others and themselves; then that will become light. Someday, there will be time in the future that hope and light be needed to drive out the dark of Sauron. I know that you will become a great warrior and vessel of hope to others who will need it. Together with other people in _Ennor_ (Middle Earth), you will chase out the evil and restore the world once more. The starlight will shine on us once more."

"How do you know that? Are you able to see the future?" he asked.

"Not exactly, I have hope. In Lothlórien, I called to Galadriel once to ask her about why I was so unlike everyone else. She told me that that I was to be the physical embodiment of love, knowledge and hope. My hair was colored to remind others of the beauty of sunsets and sunrises in Middle Earth. My eyes were colored green, to reflect the vast gardens and forests that were so pure and untouched before the dark reign. I would serve to bestow knowledge of all things, including our Elven history and other legends. I delight in bringing happiness, love and joy to others. Truthfully, that is one of the reasons that my family came. I told my father, that I could feel that I was needed here. The forests of Mirkwood were once filled with life and beauty, such it was known throughout the lands- before the battle of Mordor and the rise of the Necromancer. I felt drawn here for some reason and I spoke to my parents about it. Father said the army of Mirkwood, was powerful and that he would be happy to serve Thranduil. Mother agreed and since she was famous for her jewelry, she could make them for your father and the people. It was agreed that I should continue on as I had before. They did not argue with me and felt it was my destiny. So we came here."

Legolas listened and held her hand and said, "I am glad you and your family are here. You have been breath of fresh air for all of us, including my father."

"Is that so? Though you and I are friends and speak freely to one another; I do not have that relationship with your father. He is kind to me and we speak, but only briefly or sometimes not at all. I know he watches me, because I have seen him do so at feasts and in the halls. I understand that he has much responsibility in the kingdom to protect his people and that takes much time and devotion. I figured that is why he is pays me no attention."

"Why do you not speak to him yourself more often?" Legolas inquired.

"He unnerves me. When I see him he is flawless to me in every way, a beautiful puzzle I cannot unravel. I get this feeling of nervousness, my heart races and my skin flushes and I think of him at times."

Legolas laughed. "He has that effect on people, mainly women though. Are you sure it is not love you feel for my father? It is possible, you know."

"I am not sure. I feel sometimes, that I was drawn here because of your father. It was rumored that he has become hardened from sorrow for his people and lost love, yet I see him as gentle and protective. He is my king and your father, Legolas. It is not appropriate for me to think of your father in that way."

"He can be difficult and distant at times, but I can assure you, he is not at all what he appears to be. Behind that façade, lies a different person. I know that he is very fond of you, as he has occasionally inquired about you to me before." Legolas said.

"He does?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe sometime you should try to get to know him better." He said.

"I'm sure you are right." She says, as she hears a sound coming down the stairs. She stands and gives Legolas an elbow and a wink and tosses him his sword and the two friends pretend to spar.


	3. Let's Dance

Thranduil watched as Tauriel, the captain of the guard, joined in the action. Elanesse took her leave and winked at Legolas. She replaced her sword in the cabinet and took off her armor and placed it on the shelf. He watched from the shadows and became more curious. She unfastened the braid in her hair. The blond sunset accented hair fell around her shoulders down to her breasts. He took note of her tunic and boots. The blue tunic and pants hugged every delicious curve on her body and brought notice to her chest. Her eyes were indeed green and it reminded him of the beauty that his kingdom once held. The rumors his subjects spoke of were true. She was a sight of grace and beauty to behold; a sight of pure perfection. He became so flustered that he did not see her come out of the hallway and she bumped into him.

"_Hîr vuin (my lord)_, my apologies. I should have been watching where I was going." She stammered as she bowed.

"It is alright, Elanesse. I think it would be more my fault than yours. What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was sparring with your son, Legolas. I took my leave when Tauriel arrived. I was heading to my chambers to clean up and make my way to dinner." She said.

"_Aphado nin_ (Come with me), let's walk." he said, offering his hand. She looked at him, and said, "_Na, Hîr vuin". (Yes my lord) _as she placed her hand in his. The two walked down the corridor, heading toward her chambers. He smiled and turned to say, "I don't have much of a chance to engage in conversation with you, how have you been?" he asked.

"Very well your majesty. I have been busy. I have been giving more history and dance lessons. There are many of your subjects who are wishing to attend _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ and dance the traditional Elven waltz."

"Ah yes, the traditional dance of the feast; I had forgot about that. It has been many seasons since it was danced in these halls. How well do you know the dance?"

"Very well, I believe. I studied it for a while before instructing everyone, though I have not had a partner who has been able to keep pace with me." she said.

"Is that so? Follow me." He led her into a large room. "Come, Elanesse, I will be your partner. You will forgive me, it has been a long time since I danced to the waltz." He held out his hand and smiled at her. He noticed that she was nervous. "Come, don't be afraid of me. This will be our chance to get acquainted. You are so more comfortable around others, my lady, as your king, am I not worthy of your company?"

"Yes, your majesty. You most definitely are." She accepted his hand. She took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He moved his free hand to her waist, so gently. She hitched a sigh, he asked "What is the matter?"

"I am not dressed appropriately to dance with you."

He smiled, "I do not care, now, let's begin." As the two twirled around the floor, she started humming the traditional music. Both of them moved flawlessly across the floor, perfectly in time. All the while, the two gazed deep into the other's eyes. He smiled at her. All the while, they both gracefully twirled around the floor, holding each other as if time had stood still. When they finished, she was out of breath and her heart was beating so fast, he could hear it. She had slipped her right hand from his shoulder down to his chest and leaned into catch her breath. His chest was so firm and his arms were strong. He still had her other hand in one and his other still on her waist. His face was in such close proximity to her face, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She glanced up at him, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Thranduil, kissed her hand that was still in his, still gazing at her. "No, Guren glassui (thank you). I forgot how wonderful it was to dance with another. Though, I must be going, I will lead you back to your chambers, so that you may ready for supper." He led her out the door and down the hall to her chambers, still holding her hand. He smiled as he could still see the crimson flush in her cheeks.

"Here you are." He leaned down and kissed her hand, "Thank you again, my lady for the dance. I am looking forward to _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ "

"You're welcome, your majesty." as she bowed and glanced up at him with her intense green eyes. She stood back up and he still had her hand in his, he leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered, "Until next time." At that moment, he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her hair. He dropped her hand, turned and walked down the hallway. Elanesse opened the door to her chambers and quickly shut the door. She leaned back against it, completely out of breath. For the first time, she considered what Legolas said. Is it true? Did she really love the King?" and more importantly why is he acting this way to me? Does he know how I might feel?" She shook her head and started towards the bathroom and proceeded to draw her bath. Her handmaiden came rushing in to bring her some soap and oil for her hair and took her clothes. She sat down in the warm water, she needed some time to think.


	4. Admitting Their Feelings

After a long soak in the tub, she had noticed that she was late for supper. She changed into a sleeping gown and grabbed a robe to cover up, as there was a knock at her door. She proceeded to open it. Her mother appeared. "Elanesse, are you okay? You are late for supper."

"I know mother, but I don't think that I feel well tonight. I would like to dine in my room."

"_Lellig (my daughter)_, what is the matter? The king has a spot for you at the table, next to him and Legolas. It seems he has been expecting you and sent me to check on you. What is wrong?"

"Oh, mother I am so confused right now. I do not know what to do." She said.

Aredele' replied, "What is the matter?"

"Earlier this evening, I was sparring with Legolas. We had taken a break and were talking about the first we had sparred and other things. We also spoke of the feast and how her should go with Tauriel, so he would have fun. We discussed how our family came here and he spoke of the fondness that his father keeps hidden from everyone and often inquires about me."

"He said that?"

"Yes. I confessed that it was because of his father, and the kingdom that I felt drawn here. He told me he was glad we came and that I have brought happiness to the people, which is all I've ever wanted. I told him that when I am around his father, it frightens me. I do not feel like around anyone else that I help, but around Thranduil, I feel different."

"How so _lellig_?"

Elanesse blabbered, "Oh, _Nana _'(mother), my heart starts to race, my face feels warm and I feel so overwhelmed by him. Oh, _Nana', _I have had thoughts about him. He is in my dreams, there have been some so sexual that I have become aroused in my sleep and my underwear is soaked. I can't stop thinking about him, I've tried for many moons to perish the thoughts, but something keeps drawing me to him. Even today, after I left the practice room, I ran into his majesty. He walked with me down the hallway, and spoke more today to me than he ever has. I told him that I had been giving dance lessons for people to dance the waltz at _Mereth Nuin Giliath_. When I confessed that I had not found a suitable dance partner, he took me an empty room and we danced."

" You did? That is wonderful!"

"It was, we stared at each other and I became lost in a trance and it seemed like time was at a standstill. We finished the dance and he thanked me, as he had not danced in a long time. He also said he was looking forward to _Mereth Nuin Giliath_. I told him he was welcome. He accompanied me back her and kissed my cheek. Oh _Nana_, I enjoyed his touch on my skin, and when I was in his arms dancing, it felt right….what am I to do? Even when I had been courted by other Elven men, I felt in my heart that they were not right. Now, here is the king, and it frightens me at the possibility that I am in love with him." She started to sob. Her mother held her against her chest and stroked her hair.

"You know your heart better than anyone. You have never failed in bringing joy and love to others for many centuries. It seems now, when faced with your own chance for love, you know not what to do. Fate has brought you here for a reason. Maybe you are destined to be with him or not, but until you start to let go and embrace your own desires, you will never know. You should tell him how your feel."

"I cannot, not right now. I have so much to do for _Mereth Nuin Giliath_. I have worked so hard to make this a special occasion." Elanesse said.

"Alright my child, you will know when the time is right."

At this time, the mother and daughter were not aware that Thranduil himself was standing outside of her room, listening to her sob and confess her feelings. Looking back, he realized that he might have been falling in love with her this entire time. She brought him a feeling in his heart, whenever she was around. Her face also invaded his dreams and he had imagined her many times in his bed. He wanted so desperately deny this possibility but maybe after hearing what Legolas said and what had transpired before him in her room, it was probably true, but there was only one way to find out. He swiftly walked back to the dining hall and sat down without a word. A few minutes later, her mother appeared.

"I'm afraid, Elanesse is not well. I am going to take my daughter some supper in her room, if that is alright with you, your majesty." Aredele' looked at the Elvenking.

"Yes, do what you must. Does she need to be seen by the healers?" he asked

"No, your majesty. It seems to be exhaustion, I believe. She has been working so hard and working to help prepare for _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ that it seems to have worn her out. Maybe after supper and some rest, her strength will return by tomorrow."

"Very well. I will still send someone down later to check on her." Thranduil's eyes fell with disappointment and Legolas noticed it. The king put his wine goblet to his lips to drink as her mother strode away with some food on a plate. He watched as Aredele' walked down the hall. She arrived a little later with the food and brought it to her daughter, who was lying in bed, reading a book.

"Here is some food and some wine, my _Lellig (my daughter)_. Eat, drink, you need to regain your strength."

"Did he ask about me?" Elanesse asked.

"He did. He asked if the healers needed to attend to you. I said no, that you needed rest. He did say that he would send someone down to check on you later."

"Go mother back to dinner. Eat with father, I will be fine. I'm going to eat and go to bed."

"Don't fret my love, let your heart be your guide. If he is the way, then so be it. You will know what to do." as she leaned over and kissed Elanesse on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Her mother left out the door and Elanesse locked the doors behind her. She ate her food and a while later, a servant came and collected the tray. After a little more reading, she closed her eyes and proceeded to fall asleep.

After the dinner had been cleared, Thranduil sat on his throne, puzzling over Elanesse's revelation. Legolas came up to him. "_Ada (father)_, what is the matter? Is it Elanesse?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Even if you don't see it _Ada_, I do. You can't deny it. I saw that look on your face tonight, after her mother left. You were disappointed she was not there. I see you watching her every day. I know you are fond of her, even if she does not know you are. It has become more noticeable in the last few weeks. Did something happen today?"

Thranduil sighed, "When I came to the practice room to find you, I watched you and her spar today. I also listened in on your conversation, I'm sorry but I could not help it. The more I stood there and admired her from the shadows, a warm feeling started to overcome me. When she left the room, she bumped into me in the hall. I escorted her down the hall to her chambers. We conversed about what she had been doing. When told me she had been giving dance lessons for _Mereth Nuin Giliath_, I asked her to show me. We went to an empty room and danced together. _Lonneg_ (my son), it felt so wonderful. I could not take my eyes off of her, and she not off of me. As we glided effortlessly on the floor, it felt right, like this is where I was supposed to be; with her in my arms" he smiled.

He continued, "Afterwards, I walked her back to her chambers and kissed her on the cheek and thanked her again for the dance. Since that moment, I realized that over last few seasons, I must be falling in love with her. She invades my thoughts and dreams at night. Seeing her smile delights me. Earlier, while she was in her chambers with her mother, I was going to check on her and when I heard her sobbing to her mother, she confessed how she felt about me. I was relieved to know how she felt, as I realize I feel the same. I am puzzled on how to approach this. Battle strategy is one thing, but this is new. I don't know what to do."

Legolas smiled, "_Ada, _I figured this a long time ago. You might be able to fool others, but not me. You have my blessing. She is wonderful, caring and kind. I know this, she is my dear friend. Tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how."

"Don't worry Ada, I'm sure your figure it out. _Losto vae _(sleep well)" Legolas said as he walked out to head to his chambers.

Thranduil proceeded to follow his son down the steps and walked down the hall where Elanesse's chambers were. He stopped at her door and started to knock, but he couldn't. He turned around and proceeded to his chambers. On the way, he found a servant and sent them down to her Elanesse's room to inquire upon her and when they found out they were to report to him and he continued to his room.

The servant appeared a little while later and reported that she was in bed and she was feeling better. Thranduil knew the real reason, but decided it would be best to bathe and go to bed, to regain his strength, for he would need it to face his greatest battle: how to confess to Elanesse that he was in love with her and wanted her to attend _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ with him.


	5. Facing Emotions

The next day, Elanesse woke up and called for her handmaiden, requesting to take breakfast in her room before starting the day. It was less than 10 days until _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ and she wanted to figure out what else to do for the feast. She made a list of music, food and decorations that needed to be collected prior to the feast. She knew she had lessons to give today as well. She strode over to her wardrobe and pulled out a floor length, jeweled glossamer green gown and sat it on the bed. Her handmaiden came in and brought a breakfast tray. She quickly sat it down and ran over to where Elanesse was standing.

"I'm sorry, allow me, my lady."

"Do not worry, Mela'. I am capable of picking out my clothes for the day, but what should I wear with this? I need something functional and comfortable."

The maid quickly pulled out a pair of matching shoes and a silver toned, leaf necklace. "This will accent it nicely. I will assist you in dressing and fixing your hair if you like."

"It's not necessary." Elanesse replied. The maid looked at her, almost frightened. "I'm sorry, but I must."

"You must? What do you mean?"

"My lady, since you fell ill last night, King Thranduil has made it clear to us maids and servants that you are not to lift a finger and you are to be taken care of by us."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night after your mother returned and stated to the King that you were ill from exhaustion, he ordered us to assist you in any way possible, including bathing and dressing and other tasks you saw fit to do. We were to treat you like royalty."

"Really?" Elanesse laughed as the maiden stood there utterly shocked. "Please, Mela'. You do not have to be that formal with me, especially in my chambers. I can get dressed by myself, but you may fix my hair if you wish." Elanesse picked up her shoes and dress and undergarments and went behind a dressing divider and changed. She walked around and proceeded to sit at her table and eat from the tray of breakfast food. Mela' quickly grabbed a brush and some white lily oil and carefully brushed her wavy strawberry flecked locks. When she was satisfied with it, she handed Elanesse the mirror. Elanesse smiled. "Very good, hand me the necklace…" but before she could say anything, the maid had the necklace around her neck. Elanesse turned to the girl and said "Please, sit." She handed the girl some lembas bread and wine. "Take. Eat. Drink. There is too much for me." Mela' smiled and took the bread and inhaled it. Elanesse asked, "So what else do I need to know about?" The maid swallowed some wine and said, "Nothing else my lady, other than his majesty seems to be concerned about you. He wanted to know where you have been today and if anyone has seen you. Pardon, me, but I think the King fancies you."

She continued, "He has been very quiet today. His servants said that he has been heard talking to his son about you, last night. They say he has sat on his throne all morning. The kitchen is talking about it. I could see why he would be, my lady. Pardon me for saying this, but you are as gracious and beautiful as the stories say. Our people have come to love you for that reason. They say the starlight that shines in your green eyes reminds them of pure memory and joy. It's no wonder the king would feel that way, though some say his son fancies you too."

"I doubt that, but you are too kind. Everyone deserves to be happy, from the lowest Elf to the highborn. I just want to make sure that this _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ is one for everyone to remember. After all, I suppose I should get on with my day. I feel much better today. " Elanesse laughed. The maid thanked her for the food and took the tray and left. Elanesse stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She smoothed her hair, pushed up her breasts and adjusted the necklace. If he was in love with her, as the servant said, she might as well see if there is any truth to what they said. She opened her door and proceeded to her parents' chambers only to find her mother there, working away on a splendid necklace. She wondered who it was for, but figured she would not disturb her. Father was probably training with the soldiers today. She walked down another way to the library, only to find Thraduil coming towards her. There was almost a predatory look in those deep blue orbs, making her heart beat even faster.

"Why did you not come down for breakfast?" he inquired. His eyes searched her face and fell briefly below to take in the very ethereal site before him.

"I wanted to eat in my room." She said.

"Why?"

"I was still feeling tired and my maid helped me ready myself for today. I meant no disrespect your majesty."

"I see. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, much better, thank you. I am on my way to the library, my lord. I really must be going…" she said as she bowed and quickly turned to walk towards the library. Thranduil stood there in a daze. No one had ever brushed him off like that. "You will be there for supper this evening?" he called.

"Yes, my king." She turned and stopped to smile at him and continued on her way. She thought to herself, "I must try avoid him, until I figure out how to tell him how I feel." However, it might be harder than she thought.

All the while, Thranduil just stood there, clad in his signature crimson robe and silver brocade coat and pants, watching as her hips swayed perfectly from side to side under the green gown and the lights from the torches in the hallways, illuminated the accents in her hair. He took a deep breath and watched until she roamed out of sight. He quickly sat out to find her mother, to check on the progress of the necklace he had commissioned her to make: a necklace he planned to give to Elanesse'.


	6. Face to Face Now

A week had passed since both Thranduil and Elanesse' finally admitted to themselves the feelings they had for one another. Elanesse was still unsure how to tell him. Thranduil tried on several occasions to speak to her and each time she managed to avoid him. Though, she acknowledged him while at meals and in passing, each time he tried to steal a moment with her, she was gone. The more she kept pushing him away, the more fierce his desire became. One evening, he found his son Legolas in the practice room.

"What are you doing my son?" he asked Legolas.

"Nothing _Ada,_ just waiting for Elanesse, we are supposed to practice this evening."

"So, she can make time for you, but not for me. Interesting." Thranduil says, as he strokes his chin.

"What do you mean _Ada_?"

"For the last week, I have tried on several occasions to speak to her. I want to tell her how I feel about her. Legolas, she makes me happy every time I see her with my people and you. I am madly in love with her. I cannot get her out of my head. For the past week, she has managed to keep me away and it has only fueled my desire for her. I want to ask her if she will accompany me to _Mereth Nuin Giliath." _

Legolas smiled at his father. "_Ada_, I have suspected for some time of this. I know she feels the same. I see no reason why you two should not be together. She is my friend; you are my father. I want to see you both happy. I will take my leave, she will be here soon. You can take my place. I will take Tauriel and we will do a sweep of the borders. Maybe you two will finally admit how you feel about each other." He grabbed his bow and swords and walked out. Thranduil walked out of the room and went to his room to change into more appropriate attire for sparring than royal robes.

"Legolas? Where are you?" Elanesse called. No one answered. "Late again." She thought. She had her back turned to the door and was adjusting her belt and was about to get a sword down, when a low, velvety voice said her name. She froze in her place, back still to the door. She could hear him moving slowly across to her.

"Elanesse. Legolas will not be here tonight. Instead, it is only you and I. What say you? Lock wits with me?" Thranduil purred while he walked over to her. She turned slowly to face him, a look of shock on her face. He stared at her with his blue icy eyes, boring into her deep emerald ones. Her mouth was open, words escaping her. He reached up with his right hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb, oh so gently. Her eyes closed for a second, as he caressed her. "_Meleth nin_ (my love), why do you avoid me so? You have deprived me of your presence this past week. To not see you has been torture. Do you like making me miserable?"

She opened her eyes, and was met with his icy blue orbs. She leaned into his touch, "_Baw_, _Hîr vuin (No, my lord). _I have been busy, preparing for to _Mereth Nuin Giliath." _

_"_Have you now? Every time I have seen you, you have been working and teaching with others, as usual. But when I appear you avoid me. I do not like it. Tell me why and I will let you be."

"It is nothing." She stammered.

"Nonsense. Tell me now, Elanesse." Thranduil took his left hand and put it on her waist and pulled her close to him and her eyes searched his. "That is not a request, it's a command." He whispered in her ear.

Elanesse took a deep breath. "I was afraid."

"Of what?" he asked.

"How I feel about you." She whispered.

"Why? Be honest with me and I will be honest with you." As he took a finger and lifted her chin, so she could look at him.

"That I am in love with you, your majesty. I have been for a long time now. You make me feel safe. I see kindness and love within you. When I look at you, my heart is glad." Her confidence was wavering right in front of him. She says, "I'm sorry, this was a mistake to tell you." Thranduil cut her off with a deep passionate kiss. Gently pressing his lips to hers, he moved his hands behind her neck to bring her closer. She did not fight and he kissed her again.

"Oh, but _Meleth nin, _I do love you. _Nin lithiach (you enchant me)._When I am near you, I too, feel glad. When I look at you, I see nothing but perfection. You are indeed the embodiment of green forests, long forgotten sunsets and there is starlight in those same beautiful green eyes. I have loved you for a while, but was unable to see. My son was able to see my love. It has been a long time, since I loved a woman. But Legolas insisted on me staying here, so we could talk. I have wanted to ask you something for a while." Thranduil said.

"What is it?"

"Would you accompany me to _Mereth Nuin Giliath? _It would give me no greater honor than to have the most perfect maiden on my arm for the celebration of starlight. For you, Elanesse' are my light."

Elanesse' threw her arms around Thranduil and said, "Yes, my King. I would be honored to be by your side." He leaned down and kissed her again, he interrupted it briefly, "From now on, call me Thranduil." Then he pressed his lips to her soft pink ones and it erupted into a passionate entanglement of their tongues, searching each other's mouth. She pulled away, just enough to nip at his lip, which elicited a slight groan from him. Her hands moved their way, slowly up his stomach and chest and she started to wrap her arms around his neck. Thranduil just smiled at her, "You are so beautiful, _meleth nin_." He pressed her gently against the wall and kissed her lips. Slowly, teasingly he placed light kisses along her cheek and down her neck. She leaned toward her right side and crooked her neck to allow him more access and he withdrew his arms from around her and his right hand made its way up the side of her tunic to gently massage her left breast. She let out a small whimper as he whispered and said "Let's take this somewhere more private." Just as he was preparing to pick her up and take her to his chambers, an Elven guard came running up, out of breath. Thranduil turned and glared at him.


	7. Meleth Nin

He bowed, still out of breath. "My apologies, your majesty. Legolas and Tauriel are in danger! They lead a small group of men towards the north wall to sweep for spiders when they were overrun. Erophin and some men went after them and now the spiders have them as prey! What do we do?" he panted.

Thranduil turned to her and said, "Stay here, _meleth nin. _I will be right back." And with that, he turned and followed the guard as they headed down the hall and descended the stairs to the soldier's quarters. Elanesse' turned and grabbed her silver armor and strapped it over her blue tunic. She quickly strapped her arm guards on and put one her boots. She placed her two magical elven blades in her dual back scabbard. She quickly braided her hair and proceeded down the other direction to the stables for a horse. She quickly descended the stairs and saw a soldier.

"_Maethor (soldier)_! Which direction did Legolas and Tauriel go? Tell me!" she yelled.

The elf was startled, "_Hîril vuin _(my lady), what are you doing here?"

"I am here to find out where my father, Legolas and Tauriel went. It has been relayed to the king that they have overtaken by spiders. I aim to assist in their rescue. Erophin is my father and Legolas and Tauriel are my friends. Speak now, _Maethor_." She glared at him, as she strode over to saddle her beloved white horse, Ildur.

"They went about 100 yards outside of the northwest border, that way." He pointed.

"Thank you, _Maethor_." Elanesse swiftly strapped her horse's saddle down and she climbed into the saddle. She grabbed the reigns and made a clicking sound and proceeded to spur Ildur on. Atop her horse, she galloped to the gates and yelled to the guards, "_Edro_! (Open!)" as she approached the guards quickly opened the gates and she swiftly turned her horse and rode towards the forest's edge in the northwest.

As soon as the gates closed, Thranduil and a company of soldiers came down the steps and he glanced to the right as he heard the gate shut. "Why was the gate open? I didn't order them to be opened. Who left?"

The soldier standing there and looked at the Elvenking, "Why Elanesse', sire. She was dressed in battle armor with her swords. She took off on Ildur heading northwest to where her father and Legolas and Tauriel were last seen. She refused to listen and insisted on aiding in their rescue. I tried to stop her."

"Obviously, not hard enough." He glared. He turned and starting shouting commands at the soldiers. The soldiers quickly gathered their weapons and shields and bows and mounted their steeds. Thranduil went over to where his royal armor was kept. He slipped into the beautiful silver armor with his royal blue cape flowing behind him. He grabbed his sword and strapped it about his waist. A soldier had returned with a horse. He needed a faster animal rather than the elk to catch her. He mounted the black horse and marched to the front and yelled at the soldiers. They fell into line as they marched down the path in pairs behind their King. "_Edro_!" he yelled as the gate keepers opened the heavy gates. Thranduil moved aside as his soldiers heading toward the northwest edge of the forest where his son and company were last seen. As the very last soldier started up the mountain, Thranduil quickly spurred his steed on. Faster than lightening he rode beside his men. The soldiers cried, _Gurth ani chyth vîn_! (Death to our enemies!) He rode with desperation to save Legolas and the others, but also his beloved Elanesse. The fact she had defied him and took off to battle angered him and also brought forth horrible memories that he had lost his wife, Legolas' mother, in the same manner. He vowed he would not lose any more of his people in any battle and most of all a women he had come to love. She was a beautiful soul that finally brought him some sort of hope and peace for the world; a peace that had escaped him for centuries. He was not about to lose it again.

When Elanesse arrived at the edge of the northwest forest, she quickly quieted Ildur. She jumped off his back and started walking around. The crooked trees, made the approaching night seem so sinister. She listened as she could hear muffled sounds coming from above. Quickly climbing a tree, she jumped from branch to branch, calling out her father's name, then Legolas and Tauriel's names. She looked around and saw some soldiers' bodies wrapped up in thick spider web. She quickly took a dagger from her thigh strap, and sliced through the cocoon. They had been injected with venom that paralyzed them, allowing them to be feasted upon by the spiders without a fight. The first soldier woke, but she quickly silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. She whispered, "Where is my father, Legolas and Tauriel?" The soldier pointed up. "Go down quietly, we must not disturb them. _Ego_ (go)." Elanesse continued to climb the trees and free each soldier, one at a time. She made it to a nest where there were three cocoons and several spiders. Quietly, she took a stone and tossed it the other direction and they went off quickly scrambling to find the sound. She crawled up a large tree and slowly made her way to the spot where the three elves were being held in the cocoons that hung down and she whispered, "Tauriel, Legolas, _Ada_?"

She heard Legolas. "Elanesse, what are you doing here?"

"_Odulen an edraith angina_ (I'm here to save you) and Tauriel and _Ada_, now hold still. I'm going to cut you down." She crouched on the branch. She withdrew her swords and made a tear in the webbed cocoon holding Legolas and Tauriel. She then chopped both down. Swiftly, she jumped and freed her father the same way. It kept them safe, as they tumbled down. She did not see the large spider behind, but her blades started to glow. She turned fiercely and sliced it into pieces. In seconds, there were more spiders moving in the shadows of the trees. Her blades glowed with a soft, blue light. It stunned the spiders enough, for her to twirl in a cyclone and make quick work of the spiders. She then, jumped down each branch quickly to the ground, where she eventually found Legolas, Tauriel and her father.

"Next time Elan, a warning would be nice." Said Legolas as he was rubbing his arm. When she had cut them down, he landed on his arm.

"Thank you would suffice, _mellon'_. She was helping them to get up, when more spiders descended upon them. The trio had their weapons, but Elanesse drew her swords and stood crouched at the ready. The four heard a distant sound of horns, in the distance. Erophin knew it was the king's soldiers coming to their aid, but he was still paralyzed from the poison.

"Tauriel, take Legolas and my father back to Mirkwood, Now! _Ego!_ The Woodland army is nearly here, I will be fine. She said. "Go now!" Elanesse continued to fight the spiders. In swift movements and jumps, the lady warrior with glowing blades in hand, cut down spider by spider to allow her friends to escape. As they were running away, the trio came up on Thranduil and the Woodland army. He jumped down and rushed to Legolas, and Erophin, who was being aided by Tauriel.

"_Lonneg! _Are you hurt? Thranduil scanned his eyes over his son.

"_Ada_, I am fine. Elanesse is still back there. She rescued us." Legolas panted.

"Where is she?" Thranduil demanded.

"Back that way about 300 yards." He pointed. Thranduil quickly drew his sword and rushed after her, followed by a couple of soldiers.

Erophin, still dazed and partially paralyzed asks, "Where is he going?"

Legolas turned to him and said, "To rescue your daughter. If she had not braved the forests to rescue us, we would be dead by now." Tauriel watched as Thranduil rushed toward the area where they had left her. Tauriel asked, "Why does he rush after her so?"

Legolas looks at her, "He loves her. It was in a battle worse than this, that mother gave her life to save me. She died in battle saving the wounded and my father never forgave himself. Then Elanesse came along, and she has changed him. He does not wish to lose another love again."

Thranduil and the guards came up to the area where she was fighting the spiders. He watched as her dual blades glowed a radiant blue. Swipe after stab, in a whirlwind of light, she made quick work of the spiders.

"Elanesse!" he called. She turned to see him and started to walk towards him, her blades dripping with blood. "_Meleth nin, _I knew you would come. I'm sorry, I could not let them die._" _ In a blink of an eye, Thranduil watched, just as she spoke those words, a full nest of spiders descended upon her. One grabbed her and pulled her toward the swarm. She screamed a bloody cry as the largest spider proceeded to throw her in the middle, surrounded by the creatures. She stood up, surrounded by spiders, but as Thranduil ran with heated anger and fear, blades drawn towards the swarm, they attacked her and she fought back, but more kept coming. The last thing her heard was she scream his name.

The shrill rang in his ears and Thranduil attacked the spiders fiercely, but as quick as he was to dispatch them, more came. He was so desperate to find her, his heart was breaking because he feared her dead. When he came within a small distance of the spot, he saw a faint white glow, emanating from the ground. With each second it grew brighter, like starlight. He could hear a faint Lorien' chant and the nest of spiders, flew back and vanished when he saw Elanesse standing up with her arms out; surrounded by starlight's glow and a large burst of blue light; "Begone, evil creatures! You are not welcome here." The large swarm was instantly dispatched. When the last word fell out of her mouth, Thranduil was running towards her and saw her look at him. She spoke,"_Meleth nin, Goheno nin_, _Gi Melin_. (My love, forgive me,I love you)" then she fell to the ground.

Thranduil ran to her, cradling her in his arms, sobbing. He picked her up and whistled for a horse. He was crying and whispering, "_Baw, meleth nin. Gi melin _( No, my beloved, I love you.) Do not leave me. I need you." Ildur galloped over and he picked her up and swiftly mounted the steed and rode to where the trio was.

Legolas cried, "_Ada_, what is wrong?" as his eyes widened in horror at Elanesse lying in his father's arms.

"_Boe nestad Elanesse _ (Elanesse needs to be healed) Thranduil said.

"What was that bright light that flashed moments ago?" asked Legolas.

"It was her."

"What? You can't be serious."

Thranduil looked at his son, "It was. When I saw her the first time she came here, I knew she was special. I didn't realize until I saw her with her blue sentient blades and the summoning of the light. It banished away the dark creatures that attacked you and her. She is weak, she needs healing. I must go." And with that, he spurred Ildur on.

The steed sped towards the gates of the Woodland Realm. He was gone in a blur. Legolas turned to the other soldiers, Erophin and Tauriel and said, "_Tolo_ (Come) Let's make haste to the palace. She needs us." They all rode back to the palace of the Woodland Realm with great speed with Legolas leading the way. Erophir was behind him with Tauriel at the side. She noticed tears in his eyes. "What is the matter?"

"I'm afraid that my only daughter gave her life to save us and I am powerless to help. Her mother's heart will be broken."

"Do not worry, the King has her. She will be fine. Our healers are the best in the lands."

All the while Thranduil never let her falter while in his arms. She was still alive, but weak. He was desperate and spurred the horse faster. She needed to be healed. He glanced down at her as he rode, she was still breathing, as if in a deep sleep. In a blur, he arrived at the gates, they were already open. He jumped off of the horse and swiftly carried her body to the healers._ "__Boe nestad Elanesse" _The healers went about in a frenzy, grabbing potions and herbs-they knew for the king to be there, this was important. Thranduil placed her body on the golden alter and watched as the healers stripped her of the armor, swords and boots. Her reddish blonde hair splayed out around her head, her breathing was steady, but shallow.

She had just enough energy to glance over at him, "_Thranduil, Gi Melin_." And her green eyes closed. At that moment, he fell to his knees and caressed her face and kissed her hand. She smiled at him.

"_Gi Melin Elanesse_."

"I am weak." She whispered. "Are they alright?"

"Yes, they are fine. Your father, Tauriel and Legolas are fine. You saved them." He said

With hazing eyes, she looked at him, "Thranduil…I…."

"It is alright, I am here now." as he stroked her face.

"I need rest_, meleth nin_."and she closed her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her lips and a tear ran down his cheek and dropped on her face.


	8. Have Hope

The healers came up to him, "_Boe i 'wêg (You must go) _Let us work, your majesty. We will send word to you when we know more on her condition_"_. Thranduil could not force himself to leave her. There was a bustle of noise outside the chambers. He knew it was probably her parents, Legolas or others. His heart was so heavy right now he didn't care. The sound of Legolas's voice yelling for him drew him toward the door. He glanced at the head healer, "Help her." She said, "We will. Have hope, your highness." And the door shut behind him.

Thrandruil looked up. Legolas, Tauriel, Erophin and Aredrele came running up.

"Is she dead?" asked Legolas. Aredele and Erophin were holding on to each other. Thranduil shook his head. "No, she is alive, but weak." He looked at her parents. "Why did you never tell anyone that she was a light elf?"

Aredele said, "It wasn't our secret to tell. She wanted no one to know. She felt that the power of light given to her by Galadriel was a gift, never to be used for selfish purpose and that she would use it wisely when called upon. Apparently, saving herself and everyone else by driving away the dark evil was why she did it. She has always thought of others, before herself. That is why she was gifted this by Galadriel."

Legolas walked up to his father, "_Ada_, what happened after I left?"

Thranduil stared at his son, his icy blue eyes softened, "We confessed our feelings for each other, after denying them for so long. After your mother died, part of me died with her. I swore to never lose anyone, you or my people, to war and evil again. This is why I brought us here to the Woodland Realm: to endure." He turned to Erophin and his wife, "Until you both and Elanesse came here, there was little joy in the kingdom. As time went on, I saw my people and my son grow happy once more. I found myself wondering about Elanesse for many seasons. Her smile, everything about her is pure perfection. It made me feel alive again. Earlier, I confessed my love for her and she confessed to me that she felt the same. We were to attend the feast together in three days' time. When I found out that she had left to save you, my heart sank. I lost my first wife to death in battle and I refused to lose Elanesse to the same. That is why I went. I couldn't save my wife, but wanted to save her, but in the end she saved us all….saved me."

Her mother was crying. "Oh my lord, I knew she was right. When she said she was needed here. She does love you, more than you know. Remember, where there is hope, there is love and love brings light. Elanesse will return to us, I know it. She will wear the necklace you commissioned for her and she will be on your arm at the feast. She will bring us all together, I know it."

At that moment, the healer opened the door, "Pardon me, your majesty. We need her mother." Aredele wasted no time and ran inside. There she found Elanesse laying on the alter, and her daughter weakly looked at her and smiled. Aredele ran over and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hello, _Nana_. Is father well? Are you?"

"_Ilegg,_ they are fine. They are all fine, I heard how you saved your father, Legolas and Tauriel. Thranduil is waiting out there with them. They say he rode faster than eagles to bring you here. He was afraid of losing you. He is in love with you."

"I know." She grabbed her mother's hand and smiled. "I love him very much. I need to rest. I need to sleep they say. I want to go to my chambers and sleep in my bed."

"Anything, _Ilegg_. Would his majesty be able to take you there? I know he would want to."

"That is fine, mother. I must rest." With that, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Aredele kissed her daughter's head again. The head healer explained that only a long rest would energize her again and physically she was fine. Her mother proceeded to walk out the healing chamber's door. The group looked at her with questioning eyes.

"She needs to rest now. Only a long rest of unknown time will bring her back. Physically, she is fine. She woke enough to request to be brought to her bed in her chambers. That is all, I'm afraid."

Thranduil walked up, "I will take her." Aredele nodded. He walked in and saw her lying wrapped in a blanket, wearing a long, white nightdress. She looked like a vision. She did not stir and was limp as he swiftly picked her up bridal style and walked out of the chamber. Her head rested on him and his long silver hair, tickled her face. When he got to her room, he opened the door and her maid ran over. He told her to light the fireplace. He placed her on the large bed, still wrapped in the blanket. He placed pillows under her head. Afterwards, he ran his hand on her face, but she did not move. He leaned over to kiss her. "_Losto vae meleth nin_." and walked out towards his chambers.


	9. Love's Vigil

There were 2 days until _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ and Elanesse still lay in her bed. She had not moved since Thranduil had placed her there. Her mother and father kept vigil on her, only taking time to eat meals and allow the healers to give her medicine and water. Legolas and Tauriel would visit and would stay and speak to her mother. They said they could never thank her enough for saving them. Her mother said that she would have done it for anyone and that Elanesse thought much of them.

Thranduil also visited. He spoke to her mother and talked briefly and said he could not imagine his life without her. Her mother stated that she knows how much her daughter loves him. She told him to have hope and that Elanesse would not want him to be sad. He smiled and kissed her lips and left.

Still the kingdom went on, but there was an unspoken sadness in their hearts. It was one day until _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ and still Elanesse slept. The day was the same as before. Her parents kept vigil, the healers came and went. Legolas and Tauriel came several times.

Thranduil came later in the evening and told her parents to go and eat and that he would stay with her. He sat on the bed, gently caressing her face. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall. The moon peeked in her window and illuminated her face. Thranduil looked at her and wept. He confessed all of his love for her, the pain he felt each time he closed his eyes at night and how the thought of losing her plagued him. He told her that she gave him the hope and love that eluded him for so long and that he could not bear a life without her. He wanted her to wake up and smile at him; he wanted to hold her in his arms and bring back that feeling he had the first time that they danced together. He told her that he would have her dress and necklace waiting for her, if she woke in time for _Mereth Nuin Giliath. _

He confessed he commissioned her mother to fashion a necklace and headpiece of silver and diamond for her, ones made with gems of pure starlight. Though, she appeared deep in sleep, she was still aware of what transpired. He leaned down to kiss her lips and whispered, "_Gi Melin (I love you)_" and walked out of the chambers. He did not see her eyes open.


	10. Mereth Nuin Giliath (Feast of Starlight)

The day of _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ had arrived. The kingdom was bustling with activity. All the plans that Elanesse had put into place were falling into place. The finest reserves of wine were brought up, the finest foods, breads and desserts were baking in the kitchen. Her mother came in as she had the last 2 days. Her mother had not noticed that her daughter was awake and sitting up in the bed.

"_Nana_'?" her mother turned around and hugged her. "My _Illeg_, you came back to us! I knew you would!" Her mother kissed her face. "I must tell your father and the kingdom."

"No. Tell father, but no one else. Not yet."

"Why, the king and your friends want to know."

"I know, but I want to surprise them. How has Thranduil been?

"_Ilegg,_ he has been a terrible mess. The others in the kingdom say that he has not slept since you were brought here. He has been by your side every day. He stayed with you last night and kept watch. They say when his wife died, he lost hope, but it seems with you, his hope and feelings of love have been reawakened with you. He is crazy for you."

"I know. I heard him pouring out all of his feelings to me last night. How much he loved me, how he could not bear a life without me…" Elanesse told her mother all she had heard him say.

"I worked too hard to make this feast special for him and everyone. I will attend the feast. My strength has been renewed. I feel wonderful. Will you help me surprise everyone?" Her mother agreed.

Elanesse told her mother to gather the dress and necklace and then to tell her father the news. He was to speak to no one about her being awake. Aredele had even fashioned her a silver headdress to wear, with the king's gifts. Elanesse kissed her mother and told her she was going to go take a bath, as the hours of _Mereth Nuin Giliath _were upon them. Her mother quickly sped out of the room and headed to her room. She told her husband about all that was to take place. Erophin changed into his attire and assisted his wife with readying for the feast. After they had both dressed, they saw Legolas in the corridor.

"How is she?" he asked. "As well as can be expected, Legolas. We are heading down to her room. I want to change her clothes and have the maids help me wash her up. She has lain in the same spot for days."

"Yes. The feast will not be the same without her. My father has been pacing his chambers. He is on edge. He is missing her madly. I miss her as well, she is my friend. I can never repay her for what she did for me; for all of us. I wish she knew. "

Aredele looked at the elven prince in his formal attire and the saddened look on his face.

"Come with me, Legolas." Erophin shot her a look of confusion as they walked down the corridor. When they arrived at Elanesse's chambers, he mother went inside. Elanesse was sitting in a robe, brushing her hair and massaging white lily oil into it. She had taken some small white diamonds and wove them in her hair. She turned to see her mother come in and quickly shut the door. "What is the matter?" she asked.

Her mother whispered, "Elanesse. We have guest who wants to visit to you again, as thankfulness for saving him and Tauriel. He does not know you are up."

"Mother, bring him and father in." Aredele opened the door and led the two men inside and shut the door. Legolas could not believe his eyes. He ran up and hugged her and twirled her around and held her hands as he sat her back down.

"You look beautiful, Elan. I am so happy you are well. I have missed you, Tauriel has and my father. In fact the whole kingdom has been quite dreary since the spider incident. You are so special to us, more than you know. I can never repay you for saving us all and mostly my father. I have not seen so much joy in his face for centuries."

"There is no need to thank me Legolas. I love you and Tauriel dearly. You have been friends to me since the beginning. I'm sure you know by now, how I feel about your father."

"I do. I am happy for you both. He will be so happy to learn of the news."

"Do not tell him. Not yet. I want to surprise him." She walked over to the dress and necklace he had made for her and picked them up. "I have never seen something more elegant and beautiful in my life. This seems to be a reflection of his love for me. I want him to think that his hope and love is what brought me back. I know that he lost it when he lost your mother. He credited me for bringing love and hope back into his life. He confessed much to me when I was sleeping. I was conscious and heard all of what transpired. Besides, if I am to make an entrance, I need to get dressed. This robe will not do."

Legolas laughed. "I will tell no one. I will keep him focused on the feast and away from here, but it will not be easy."

"I wouldn't have expected it to be. He is stubborn and so are you. By the way, you and Tauriel are attending together I hope?"

"Yes, we are. Just as friends, not lovers or anything. You were right, her and I have fun. I mean we grew up together. Speaking of, I must go." Legolas kissed her cheeks and hugged her. "See you later."

Elanesse went over to where the gorgeous silver dress was hanging. It was strapless, with silver beads on the bodice with a glittered organza skirt with a long cathedral train behind it. The necklace and headpiece that her mother had made matched it all perfectly. She took her robe off and stepped into the gown and put on the silver slippers. She had her mother assist her with putting the dress on, as she couldn't reach the back to zip it up. Her mother placed the large sparkling necklace around her neck. Elanesse placed the head piece on her head.

Her mother's eyes, started to water. "You look like royalty, my love."

"I think that may have been the king's intention." Her and her mother giggled. Aredele said, "He will be surprised. I don't think he can conceal his feelings for you anymore." Her mother kissed her cheek and went to the hall and grabbed her father and they headed to the Great Hall. True to his word, Legolas was keeping his father distracted.

"_Ada_, everyone is arriving. You cannot leave now!" said Legolas.

"I must. I want to see how she is doing." Said Thranduil.

"I'm sorry, but I went to check on her myself. She is fine. Her mother and father were preparing to come here. You cannot leave the people now, what kind of message would that send to them? Elanesse spoke of hope and love. She worked hard to make this entire celebration about just that. Don't you think you owe it to her to believe and show the people that as well?

Thranduil thought for a moment. Legolas was right. He didn't need to be sitting in his room, but he should be with his people. He walked over to his mirror and adjusted the red berry crown. He looked absolutely regal in his silver beaded brocade jacket that covered a gray tunic and pants. He had his silver boots on, his usual jewelry and a red crimson cape around his shoulders. His outfit was the same color as Elanesse's dress. He smoothed his hair. He nodded his head in agreement and he and Legolas walked out to attend the celebration. Their presence was announced and the king and son entered the celebration in usual fanfare. Thranduil glanced over to see Tauriel speaking to Erophin and Aredele. He nodded at them. He went up to his throne to announce the start of the celebration.

"For many millennia, we have celebrated _Mereth Nuin Giliath_, the feast of Starlight. This celebration is by far the most extravagant we have had. We have had so much to be thankful for this past season, as we have reaped a successful harvest and welcome the future ahead. This _Mereth Nuin Giliath _we will dine on our bounty and dance the traditional waltz, just as our elders did so long ago. All this was made possible, by our beloved Elanesse, who is unable to be here. It is in her honor that we continue to make merry and celebrate the pure love and hope that starlight is and will always be." The people erupted with applause, for it to be silenced. At that moment, there was a knock on the door of the Great Hall. Legolas, Aredele, Erophin and Tauriel smiled at each other. The servants opened the doors. Slowly, entering from the doors was Elanesse. She was clad in the delicate silver dress that flowed behind her, wearing the necklace and a headpiece that sparkled like twilight itself. She looked like a vision sent from _Eru Iluvatar_ himself. Thranduil's heart raced as he glanced at her radiant face, which shown even brighter when she smiled at him. He quickly descended the stairs of his throne and his tall frame hastened through the crowd to her. She stopped right in front of him. "_No vêr i thin, _hîr vuin_(Good evening, beloved lord)._ I apologize for being late." She said as she bowed to him.

He stood there admiring her pure, rare beauty. She was breathtaking. He swept her up in an embrace and kissed her. "You are here. My heart sings with joy, _meleth nin_. I have missed you so."

"I know. I heard what you said earlier. I am honored that you think of me so."

"I meant every word. You brought joy and hope back to me, for which I can never thank you. You saved my son and the others, which we can never thank you." He put his hand on his heart, "You saved me too."

At that moment, it seemed that they were the only two in the room. They kissed more passionately than ever. Their lips pressed against the other's, their tongues exploring each other, as if it had been centuries. The crowd, including Legolas watched with gladness, though the kiss was longer than comfortable for him to watch. Tauriel gave him an elbow and he elbowed her back.

"_Meleth nin_, people are staring at us." She said as she broke the kiss.

"Let them. I do not care. You are here, with me, that is all that matters now." He said.

He held out his arm and the couple walked to the head table. Thranduil was at the head and she beside him. Everyone else filled in the other chairs. The people found other tables to eat upon in the room. "Let us begin." He announced. The feast began. Later after the food was gone and most of the caskets of wine had been exhausted, the waltz began. Thranduil took Elanesse on the floor and danced with her. They flowed effortlessly across the floor holding one another and dancing in perfect sync. He never let her out of his sight the whole evening. She talked to her parents, Legolas, Tauriel and the other people. He watched as everyone hugged her or talked to her. The happiness on their faces was enough for him to know, this is where she belonged.


	11. Together as One

Later on, Thranduil snuck up behind her. "_Meleth nin_?"

"_Naw?(Yes?)_" she asked. "I brought you another glass of red berry wine." He said as he handed it to Elanesse.

"Thank you." As she drank the wine, he watched her and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me so?" she asked.

"I cannot help it. You are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen. Please, come with me. I would like to take a walk. I want to show you something." He held out his hand. She put her hand in his and they started to walk out of the hall. He whispered something to Legolas, that he was not to be disturbed the rest of the evening.

The couple walked down a great hallway, which she remembered was the corridor to the king's chambers. He opened the door. In one area, there was a large bed with a golden duvet, pillows and sheets. There was a table with glasses and wine. The entire place looked as if it have been carved out of the mountain and tree roots. There was a large window that opened to a section outside, that held a small garden with trees and many colored flowers. Moonlight sparkled on the ground. There was also a large blue watered hot spring tub in the adjoining room. He led her through his chambers to the garden. She walked around and admired the gorgeous flowers and trees. It truly reminded her of the beauty that used to be in Middle Earth before the darkness. She lifted her dress and took her slippers off and walked in the grass. Her face was alit with excitement.

"This is marvelous, Thranduil. Why did I never know about this? I could just spend all day or night here, it's so peaceful and beautiful." She said as she wiggled her toes in the grass.

"This garden is my own. I haven't tended it for a few centuries, but my servants keep it up. It is the one place that I now come to remind myself that there is beauty still in this world, somewhere. I never knew happiness again, until you came. This for you." He said.

"Oh _meleth nin_, it is wonderful. _Gi melin'_, Thranduil." She said as she hugged him.

"Elanesse, You know how much you mean to me, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Meleth nin? What is the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing. I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" as she looked up at him. She didn't notice his right hand reaching into a pocket in his jacket and started to bend down on one knee. "_De veleth e-guil nîn, Ni mestathog?"(_You are the love of my life, will you marry me?) as he hands her a small silver ivy branched ring, with a diamond in the middle.

Her face lights up and she accepted the ring as he put it on her finger. She starts to cry, "_Gi mestathon."(yes, I will marry you)_ He stood up and kissed her. "You have made me so happy, _meleth_. I will take care of you for the rest of our days and we will sail to Valinor together. You are indeed a rare beauty that I wish to love and cherish forever." The emotions were overflowing from his heart.

She was so happy, she whispered, "Thranduil, _Melo nin (Make love to me) _please?"

He looked at her, she nodded her consent. He smiled, "As you wish." He picked her up and carried her to his large golden bed and sat her down on the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked up to him. He stood there and cocked his head and watched as she moved her hands up his stomach and chest outside of the regal buttoned jacket. She started to slowly, teasingly unbutton each one, while meeting his gaze and she smiled. She had undone the buttons and slipped the jacket off of his muscular shoulders and she tossed it to the side. She hitched a breath, as she saw his rippling body under the gray tunic and when she looked down there was a small bulge starting to appear. He was becoming aroused. She danced her arms up his body to his head, where she removed the crown from his head. He bowed his head to let her and just as she turned around to place it on the bed, she felt a couple of arms wrap around her and pull her close. She could feel his excitement pressing against her backside. Slowly, his long fingers were brushing her hair to the side, so he could unzip the dress. A few swift movements of his hands on her shoulders, the dress fell and pooled at her feet. He was glad to see she had nothing on underneath. He quickly removed his tunic shirt and pressed against her, holding her arms at her sides. His warm chest pressed against her back and her skin prickled at the touch. He whispered, "Turn around. Let me look at you."

Elanesse, turned around and looked at him. He took in the ethereal sight before him. The moonlight, hugged every delicious curve of her body, and she had the most glorious breasts he had ever seen. Her hair sparkled in the light, and her eyes were so green they almost glowed. Thranduil's gaze had darkened and his pupils were enlarged at the excitement of the sight before him. "You are pure perfection, Elanesse. You are beautiful." His gaze was so predatory, that she could start to feel a little heat start to pool between her legs. He ghosted his hands up her arms and kissed her. He placed kisses down the left side of her neck and his right hand was massaging her left breast. He took the bright pink nipple between his fingers and pinched it and did the same to the other one. She sighed as he took the left into his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue and sucking it gently. He proceeded to lavish the same attention to her right one as well. She arched back to allow him more access. The sensations were sending pleasure to her core, as she ran her hands through his long silver hair. He smiled at the sensation of her hands in his hair. He laid her back on the bed, and she sat on the edge and looked at him. She fell to her knees and started to undo his trousers, she motioned for him to remove his boots. He looked down at her and she looked so submissive on her knees. She finally got the string undone and slipped the trousers down and freed his erection from its confines. It was glorious in all of its length. She admired its size and saw a drop of precum on the tip. She proceeded to lick it off and quickly took his length inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and continued to massage it with her tongue as she took him deeper into her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair and there were some grunts of pleasure that were escaping his mouth. He was so long, thankfully she had managed to stifle the gag reflex and took him deeper in her mouth. He could feel his orgasm starting to build. He told her to stop.

"On the bed. Now." He commanded her. She stood up and sat on the edge and he gently pushed her down. He placed his hands under her ass and moved her back on the bed and took her legs and carefully spread them. He could see she was already wet and he smiled because it was because of him.

"My turn, Elanesse." He kissed the insides of her thighs. She could feel his breath down by her apex. He took one finger and slowly inserted it. He worked her core ever so slightly, and took his thumb and rubbed the pearl at her entrance. He delighted in seeing her writhe. He moved his finger, so that it would hit the sensitive spot inside and quickly inserted another inside her. He moved the fingers inside of her and he could hear her moaning his name. It was pure music to his ears.

He took his fingers of her and put them to his mouth and licked them. _Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn _(You are like honey on my tongue." He moved down and took his tongue and swiftly encircled her pearl and then proceeded to lap her juices, as they flowed while she was writhing under his expert movements. Elanesse was fisting the sheets and moaning, "Thranduil, meleth nin, _Gin iallon_, _Melo nin _(my love_, _I beg you, make love to me). Her breathing was heavy and she desperate for him to be inside of her, so she moved up on the bed. He stood up and looked at her with her body desperate for release. She was a glorious sight, he said, "_Ben iest gîn _(As you wish). She watched him snake onto the bed and position himself at her entrance. He used the head of his cock to tease her, she begged him, "Please…meleth nin." With that, he moved his cock inside of her. He felt her insides adjust to his size. Elanesse felt him inside of her stretching her insides out and it felt good. It felt so right. Slowly Thranduil moved in and out of her. She laid back on the bed, moaning in pleasure as he started to pick up speed. She moved her hips with him, matching him with every steady thrust. "Oh Elanesse, you are so wet for me. You feel so wonderful." He panted. Faster and faster the two lovers moved, making sure to enjoy themselves. Both of them were coming so close to release. He reached down to entice her bud once again, she was breathing and panting out, "_Pathro nin, meleth_.(Fill me, lover) all the while, his thrusts became harder and faster. He was desperate for release, and the more she moaned his name, the harder he thrust. Finally, he found release with her as their orgasms washed over them. She could feel his warm seed within her. He removed himself from her insides and collapsed next to her on the bed, the two lovers just smiled and stared at each other.

She looked at her king, "_Gi melin_." And he returned the sentiment. "Will you stay here with me tonight Elanesse? I quite enjoyed our time together. We will have more times like that ahead if we are to be married."

"As did I, Thranduil. You were magnificent in every sense, just perfect. Let us wed a thousand times over in this bed." She sat up and looked at the sheets, "But, it seems _meleth nin_, that we have made a mess."

"That is what I have servants for. When you are queen, you will never have to worry about anything anymore. You belong with me. You make me happy and when I lie with you, I feel complete." He said as he kissed her.

"I feel the same. You complete me as well. I cannot wait to begin a life together someday as husband and wife. The kingdom will rejoice in our happy news. " she said as she kissed him back.

"Let's go to the hot spring pool. We need to get cleaned up." He said, offering her his hand as the two walked to the pool. As they sank in to relax in the warm water, he had closed his eyes. She moved over to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm ready for round two." Thranduil looked at her with surprise and replied, "I'm happy to oblige my future queen." as he kissed her and the two continued to make love all night long in his chambers.


End file.
